


Lie to Me

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graphic Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Combeferre tries his best.
Series: Writuary 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 14: Antiseptic

“You’ll be alright,” Combeferre said, even as the blood seeped through the bandage and welled up between his fingers where he pressed as if he could keep it all inside. “I just need to get something to clean the wound, and then you’ll be alright.”

The student laying beneath him laughed. “You aren’t lying to me to make me feel better in my last moments, are you?”

Combeferre shook his head. “No. No, I’m not. I swear it.”

“You’re a bad liar, ami.” The student looked up, and then his eyes went glassy..., empty..., dead.

Combeferre wept in his horror.


End file.
